Gertie the Goat
Gertie the Goat is a goat who lives in the So-Hi Mountains. She is friends with Bao Bao and Cassandra. Physical Appearance She looks like a domestic goat. She has one regular horn and one twisted horn. Personality She usually is a friend with Cassandra, but she is usually busy eating grass in the mountains. Somehow, Gertie is very kind to friends such as Bao Bao who gives her a hug. Gertie is very intelligent by climbing mountains. She is an expert climber on the mountains. Appearances Season 4 * The Story of Horace the Hare (first appearance) * The Story of the Cooking Contest * The Story of Bao Bao's Long Goodbye * The Story of Confuse-us the Carp * The Story of Washi-Washi Day * The Story of Gertie the Goat Gallery Animation Ep 84 11.jpg Ep 84 13.jpg Ep 84 14.jpg Ep 84 15.jpg Ep 84 16.jpg Ep 84 56.jpg Ep 84 60.jpg Ep 84 61.jpg Ep 84 62.jpg Ep 84 66.jpg Ep 84 67.jpg Ep 84 68.jpg Ep 84 71.jpg Ep 84 91.jpg Ep 84 92.jpg Ep 99 51.jpg Ep 101 34.jpg Ep 101 35.jpg Ep 101 36.jpg Ep 101 38.jpg Ep 101 39.jpg Ep 101 40.jpg Ep 101 42.jpg Ep 101 43.jpg Ep 101 44.jpg Ep 101 45.jpg Ep 101 47.jpg Ep 101 48.jpg Ep 101 50.jpg Ep 101 51.jpg Ep 101 53.jpg Ep 101 56.jpg Ep 101 60.jpg Ep 101 62.jpg Ep 101 63.jpg Ep 101 64.jpg Ep 101 80.jpg Ep 101 81.jpg Ep 101 82.jpg|Gertie pulling the branch with her hoof to release a shower of water for Horace to be washed. Ep 101 83.jpg|Gertie's hoof can be seen on the left behind the shower of water. Ep 101 84.jpg Ep 101 85.jpg Ep 101 90.jpg Ep 101 96.jpg Ep 101 97.jpg Ep 101 98.jpg Ep 101 99.jpg Ep 101 100.jpg Ep 103 2.jpg Ep 103 3.jpg Ep 103 4.jpg Ep 103 5.jpg Ep 103 7.jpg Ep 103 8.jpg Ep 103 9.jpg Ep 103 10.jpg Ep 103 11.jpg Ep 103 12.jpg Ep 103 13.jpg Ep 103 14.jpg Ep 103 16.jpg Ep 103 17.jpg Ep 103 18.jpg Ep 103 19.jpg Ep 103 20.jpg Ep 103 21.jpg Ep 103 22.jpg Ep 103 23.jpg Ep 103 25.jpg Ep 103 28.jpg Ep 103 30.jpg Ep 103 31.jpg Ep 103 32.jpg Ep 103 33.jpg Ep 103 35.jpg Ep 103 37.jpg Ep 103 39.jpg Ep 103 41.jpg Ep 103 42.jpg Ep 103 45.jpg Ep 103 47.jpg Ep 103 48.jpg Ep 103 63.jpg Ep 103 66.jpg Ep 103 67.jpg Ep 103 69.jpg Ep 103 74.jpg Ep 103 75.jpg Ep 103 77.jpg Ep 103 78.jpg Ep 103 79.jpg Ep 103 80.jpg Ep 103 81.jpg Ep 103 83.jpg Ep 103 84.jpg Trivia * Despite living in the mountains, Gertie is based on a Cashmere goat. * When Gertie talks, she sometimes bleats like a real goat. * She and Cassandra are friends. * Her favourite food is the green grass. * Gertie is the second character to slide down Georgina's neck in the zoo. The first is Lucy. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Residents of Asia Category:Mammals Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Visitors of the Zoo Category:Goats